Talk:Skulltula
the summary of the Skulltula glitch was removed from this article. why? It WAS worth mentioning! Deleting it won't stop the true zelda gamer from uncovering many secrets and glitches of the many zelda games, and the ocarina of time Skulltula glitch was going to be top priority! why remove it? :glitches are glitches. They belong on their own pages. --Vussen 11:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) That may be, but I see that people talk about enemy glitches in the enemies own article. Why let them go untouched and yet bother with this one? it seems so unneccesary. Besides, I thought that this wiki was meant to talk about all the skulltulas many things (including glitches)? :That belongs on this page. --'BassJapas' 20:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thing is, I looked at that article top to bottom and I still havn't seen it mentioned at all. you give me no reason to believe this atatement! even your rival wiki called zelda wiki put the glitch info in the enemy articles. why have a seperate article? it seems like a waste of space on this wiki to have another article (but that's just probably me). Regardless, I have yet to see of this glitch info of the skulltulas in that article! crap, missspelling ! i meant statement! We are well aware of what they are called. And just because they have glitches in their enemy articles, doesn't mean we do. We run things differently from them. If you don't see the glitch in the glitch page, then, I don't know, maybe, hmm add it? --'BassJapas' 22:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Erm well, i'm not sure if I understood what you ment by that. But the point of the glitch page is that you can find the glithces there. Not by searching all 4.000 pages. --RIS-Vussen 22:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Then how about adding the hanging Skulltula glitch that involves hitting the shell, causing it to swing, using deku nuts to freeze it when the thing is in a diagonal angle, attacking it, and watch as it stays in that angle and position that it was in while frozen until you hit the shell again or you kill it. :^I've taken the glitch description you added from this page's edit history and (after fixing grammar and markup) added the glitch to the OoT glitch page. For the record, if something is a glitch and not listed on the glitch page for the game, you are free to add it yourself. There is no need to spend time discussing the fact that it is absent on a talk page.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh and while we're on the subject, would you please put a picture of the lopsided Skulltula in that description as well? you did withthe Underwater Moblin glitch. how about doing that one too? I'd do it myself, but I don't know how to make the image of said glitch, nor do i know how to post it on this wiki. It's just a suggestion. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought it would be a great idea. :Somebody else added that image. It was added long before the three of us (Vussen, me, and Fierce Deku) joined the wiki. --'BassJapas' 23:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Um...the picture of the glitched Skulltula? Wait, the moblin picture was an example? so you can't do it either? Um, grammer error i meant the picture with the moblin was an example. : Not every glitch need a picture. But if you seriously think it's annoyingly necessary, then take one and add it yourself. --RIS-Vussen 00:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) i do believe i said that if you don't want to, you don't have to, and I also said that I'm unable to copy the image or post it on this wiki even if I did know how to make the image. If you think it's unneccesary, then we don't need to talk about it anymore. I feel this conversation is getting off topic and should be moved to a glitch talk page Oni Link 00:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I agree.